Cupcakes 2
by Rarity Belle
Summary: When the next number is revealed, Pinkie Pie goes out to get her next victim. Or ingredients as she prefers them. The number of a white unicorn mare has been revealed to her eyes. And said life will end soon enough.


It has been a week since anypony last heard anything from Rainbow Dash. The only thing that they had found of her was a note in her writing saying that she would leave to someplace. It didn't say to either where or how long, just that she had to leave. Rarity was one of the few ponies that found it good on one that Rainbow was gone. It meant that there were a lot less crashes in her boutique. Yet she missed it all the same. She missed how Rainbow always came crashing in like that. Some would have said that it was some sort of guilty pleasure of her.

"Rainbow, where have you gone?" she asked herself aloud. She then realized something. It came back to her mind just like that. Pinkie Pie had asked something of her. She had asked whether or not Rarity could help her making some more cupcakes for an enormous order. Rarity always enjoyed the cupcakes that Pinkie baked. They were always so filled of love and joy, just as Pinkie herself in more than one way.

Rarity left her boutique for what it was and walked over to Sugercube Corner. Along the way she came across some much needed fabric. "Could you hold it back for me, please?" Rarity asked to the salespony with her usual charm.

"For you miss Rarity? Always. I will have it ready when you come back," the salespony replied to her with a smile.

"It shouldn't take too long really. I suppose it's going to be four hours at its max. And thank you, for holding it back, dear," answered Rarity with a smile of her own.

The clock tower chimed that it was late in the morning when Rarity arrived at Sugercube Corner. There where the earth pony was waiting for her. "Rarity! There you are!" said Pinkie before a huge smile came from her lips.

"Well of course, Pinkie. I would love to see how you make your most famous cupcakes," answered Rarity with a small smile. It was a thing that caused the earth pony to giggle a little bit before she disappeared inside.

"Are you coming, Rarity?" she asked from inside. Rarity came in as well after having felt nervous for a bit. Pinkie then welcomed her and pointed the unicorn to the kitchen. She even said that everything was ready to make some cupcakes. Rarity strolled into the kitchen and saw that everything was indeed ready for them to start.

It was a little while later before Pinkie entered the kitchen. "Now, what I want you to do is make the dough for the cupcakes. Just mix the water and the flower, and don't be shy with it. We have a lot of cupcakes to make," she said happily.

"Pinkie, might I ask you something?" Rarity asked while she began to make the dough.

"Yes, Rarity?" Pinkie answered before she began to hum a little bit.

"Just, what flavor of cupcakes are we going to make?" she asked out of sheer curiosity.

"Rainbow flavor of course! I have found the perfect combination for the best taste!" replied Pinkie with a huge smile on her face. "Almost like you taste a real rainbow!"

"Rainbows... Makes me think of Rainbow Dash, actually. What do you think what happened to her Pinkie?" Rarity asked with a hint of sadness audible in her voice.

It happened to be a question that the earth pony wanted to avoid at all cost. So she simply replied with one, little line. "I have no idea, Rarity. I truly don't know." Pinkie turned herself around and went to get something out of the basement. Something that she had called _the special ingredient_ for the cupcakes they would be making.

The door of the basement was opened not much later and Pinkie came out of it. She led three jars filled with a strange, rainbow colored liquid inside of it. "Look at it, Rarity. The rainbow tasting, icing for the cake," Pinkie giggled. "Want to try some before we spread on them?"

"Well of course I want too, Pinkie. It looks so delicious." Pinkie opened one of the three jars she had with her and let Rarity taste it with a spoon. "I don't know how you do it, but this is delicious! All the colors have their own perfect taste!" the unicorn said after she had licked it up.

"Tee-hee, if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore," replied Pinkie with a dark undertone to her voice. Rarity neglected the tone and nodded in an agreeable manner on that statement. With the help of her magic did she go in for another spoon.

After that did they began to ice the cupcakes that were ready. While Rarity was busy making sure each cupcake had the same amount if icing, Pinkie saw her chance clean. She took hold of a frying pan and sneaked up behind Rarity. Before the unicorn even realized what was going on, it was whacked into the back of her head. A single groan left Rarity, before her head crashed onto the desk. The impacts rendered her unconscious.

Hours must have passed by before Rarity managed to wake up again. "Wake up, little gemstone of mine," said a creepy, eerily happy voice from a great distance. It was enough for Rarity to open her eyes. She wanted to shake her head and rub her temples with her hoof. She tried to do both, but it didn't work. The mare looked up and around her with just her eyes. Then she figured out that she was hold in place with some leather straps. All of it resulted in her being completely unable to move.

Rarity looked straight into the room and saw nothing else outside of a couple rims. Rims that bounced and darted around the place every once and awhile. Those blue rims were almost as blue as those of Pinkie Pie. Rarity wanted to talk but discovered that her mouth as shut tight with some tape. The unicorn tried to examine the room a bit more. Yet there was nothing that could be seen. Yet the smell was unbearable to say the least.

Suddenly there was a light that went on. Rarity finally was granted a view of her contraption and she wanted to scream. The unicorn was all tied up with no visible way out of it. Every last part of her body that could have moved was tied up. Not even her long, beautiful manes and tail couldn't go anywhere. The only way she could come out of it, was by the one route she didn't wanted to take.

"Finally! You're awake!" said that creepy and happy voice. "Now, I will pull the tape off soon, so we can have a little chat with each other. Doesn't that sound nice?" The blue rims made their way closer up to the mare until it was revealed to whom they belonged. The faint light that shone at her contraption revealed who else was with her in the room.

The tape was ripped off from unicorn's mouth. All that Rarity could have done after the initial scream of pain, was speaking a name. Just one name. "Pinkie Pie!?" she brought out into the world.

"Yes Rarity, I."

"Thank goodness Pinkie, please, get me out of here! I don't know who tied me up here, but you have no idea how glad I am to see you!" Rarity said as she felt a feeling of relief going through her. The fact that Pinkie was there, with her, gave her a feeling of hope.

"Untie you?" Pinkie asked with a curious tone. She tilted her head to one side as if she didn't understood the words. "Why would I do that? Especially since I was the one who tied you up here."

Rarity's eyes become small upon the words as her feelings became shattered. Pinkie Pie, a friend she had since she young, had tied her up in a place she don't even know and where it smelled like death itself. "Pinkie, why? Just why did you tie me up here?" the unicorn managed to ask. Yet the tears had begun to build up below her eyes.

Pinkie giggled and just walked away. "Rules are rules, darling, I can't bend them. But there is an exception for you," she said before abandoning the unicorn in the darkness.

"Just what, are you, planning?" Rarity brought out as tears made their way down her cheeks. Pinkie's were heard going away even further. Then they were silenced and a flick of a switch was made. Magical light began to flood the chamber, revealing the unspeakable things.

Rarity was horrified by the sights that unfold themselves before her eyes. She had wished the light was never turned on. For the walls were full of dead ponies. Some were just cut open. Others had their guts lying out. All while their blood dripped of the walls. She saw ponies that were deformed, stitched back together in a horrible fashion of two sides of two different ponies. "You like what you see, Rarity?" she asked with a lot of joy in her voice. "Your trade, right? Sewing, fashion, I took some liberty in designing a few things myself."

"Like it? How could I like something like this?" replied Rarity through the tears. Pinkie began to flick even more switches on. Only to illuminate even more of the horrible room. The earth pony then walked up to two ponies who looked so much like each other. They too had been cut in half and stitched together against the other.

"You remember these two right? The little cider battle we had at Sweet Apple Acres?" the pink mare asked with a menacing grin clearly visible upon her face.

"No, this can't be! Not them! Not the FlimFlam brothers... Pinkie, how could you do this!" Rarity managed to speak. She had to place great effort into it as her tears made it almost impossible.

The earth pony replied after a devilish giggle had made its turn through the place. "Simple miss Rarity. Very, simple, actually. In fact, just as I got you down here. A pan against the back of their heads, and they were out. They didn't last long though. After about ten minutes, they couldn't take it anymore. Oh well, I granted their final wish, that they could be together forever... in death. Tee-hee." While Rarity looked to them with a clearer glance, it was discovered that one half was Flim and the other half was Flam. The two brothers were held together by a weak looking seam that only seemed to hold their skin together.

"Oh, I almost forgot! I want to show you one last thing before we begin!" said Pinkie while she flicked on one last light. The eyes of Rarity saw what it was. She could have only cried harder.

"R-R-Rainbow... D-D-Dash! How could you, Pinkie!?" were the only words she managed to bring out. Defeat came setting in, escape would truly have been impossible. Even with her magic, she wouldn't have been able to defeat Pinkie.

Yet Pinkie looked at the stuffed up Rainbow. "Her number popped up, same as with you, I have to say. As I said, I can't bend the rules, Rarity. Dashie here lasted for about fifty minutes, I have intention to at least double that for you." Her voice had turned dark, sadistic almost. But whatever she said, there still was the happy undertone. As if the Pinkie they knew had never left.

"Why, why are you telling me all this, Pinkie?" Rarity asked her in a scared and terrified voice.

Pinkie had gotten a trolley with a cloak over it in the meantime. She rolled it to Rarity while she shook her head a little bit. "Because today is the last day we see each other, Rarity." Pinkie then removed the cloak and on the plate of it laid a couple knives, scissors and syringes filled with different fluids all nicely organized.

"Now I only need one more thing... Where did I leave it now?" she mumbled before she turned around. She was obviously looking for something. "Oh, there it is!" Pinkie hopped away from Rarity for a moment. Only to come back to her with a hacksaw in hoof.

"No, no, no, no Pinkie!" were the only things Rarity could bring out.

Pinkie placed the hacksaw on the plate and instead picked up a small knife. She turned her attention to Rarity with a sick grin. The mare then lowered herself a little bit. With caution she set the blade against the skin surrounding Rarity's cutie mark. "You have no idea how long I have waited for these Rarity, now, I can add them," said Pinkie with an eerie, cheerful voice.

The blade penetrated through the flesh of her flanks and Rarity could only have screamed in pain. She cried while Pinkie cut through the skin with great care. The more she cut, the more the skin with the mark released itself from the body.

It had taken her almost two minutes before Pinkie had the first one done. There where normally Rarity's cutie mark would be, was now only exposed muscle and tissue while blood gushed out of the wound.

Pinkie made no time to ask Rarity something else. Instead she went straight for the next one. When the knife began to cut again through her skin and flesh, Rarity cried once more in pure agony. She even began to scream in the hope to reduce the pain. "I'm sorry, Sweetie! I should have listened to you! You told me... You were right all along..."

Pinkie didn't even hear the confession. She was humming one of her many songs and had to keep her attention by her work. Thanks to that, didn't it took too long before she had both of Rarity's cutie marks. The earth pony laid the scalpel down and held both of the marks with their skin in front of Rarity's eyes. "See Rarity, they look so beautiful! Just like you do. Tee-hee," spoke Pinkie before a dark giggle filled the room they were in.

Rarity had given up. She didn't even look over to her own mark and closed her eyes to avoid it. "You're a monster, Pinkie," was all Rarity could spat out. Saliva was send over her own marks while pain filled her whole body. A burning pain coursed through her, one that was unable to be helped and itched like hell.

"Now, what to do next... Oh I know! The next souvenir!" answered the mare to herself. She reached back for the trolley and took the hacksaw from the plate. With one quick turn she stood there, saw in hoof and looking above Rarity's eyes. A Rarity who discovered quickly what would be taken from her next.

"Oh no, I see where this is going! You will not take my horn! You will not!" Rarity brought out in agonizing pain. Even though she knew to use her magic, she just couldn't. Something inside of her just didn't allow her to perform a spell. It didn't happen no matter how much she tried. Pinkie giggled and placed the blade of the saw against the base of Rarity's horn. Without a word had she began sawing through the thing.

Rarity screamed louder in agony than ever before. The unicorn was in deep and true pain. Some of the magic that coursed through her veins had begun to run out of the created wound. Pinkie stopped sawing for a moment. She left the saw for what it was and reached out for something. A metal bucket was scrapped in and placed beneath Rarity. A bucket that had the single use of capturing all of the spilled, liquid magic. "We don't want to waste anything of it, now do we? This is what I call, my 'magic icing', it comes from unicorns like you! Oh I can't wait to process it!" she said while her hoof reached again for the saw. Mere seconds later it continued to cut off the horn of Rarity's head.

The deeper the cut went, the more magic started to flow out of the gap. Rarity screamed in the pure pain by each motion that the saw made. The nerves in her horn were sensitive, perhaps too sensitive to let her endure through the ordeal. The flow of magic streamed down her entire face. A thing that resulted in Rarity being literally covered within her own magic. "What is the matter, Rarity? I thought you liked to have a wet face," giggled Pinkie.

"N-Not this k-kind..." the unicorn brought out with effort. The earth pony ceased cutting the horn for some reason. She placed the blood and magic covered saw back on the trolley. After that did she began to rub her hooves a little bit. Then they were both placed on the horn. Rarity looked up with her eyes and knew what was coming. She could have only prepared for the worst feeling yet.

Within seconds had Pinkie started to yank the horn of Rarity's head. The unicorn continued to scream in pain. Everything seemed to have become just a bit too much for her. She was fading in and out of her consciousness, threatening to lose it. The earth pony noticed that she was losing it and left the horn for what it was.

Instead she reached again for the trolley and took a syringe. The needle was sank in Rarity's neck where she injected her with some adrenaline. Which knocked the mare back in the there and then. "Not yet Rarity, we still have at least an hour left together. I must say, your horn is playing hard-to-get. Harder than the others I've taken so far."

With one last yank did she tore the horn off. Rarity screamed even louder in her agonizing pain. "Why just, why Pinkie?" did the unicorn ask through the shocks of pain that caused spasms through her whole body. The earth pony looked at the horn which was almost cut of clean. She tossed it only once into the air and caught it with a hoof before it was placed next to her cutie marks.

"Oh Rarity, I do this because I have too. Now for... How do you always say it? Le grande finale?" she said. Her eyes went over the items on the trolley and with a foreleg she picked up a rather large eyeing knife. "You love to make dresses, right? Now... you will become one!" Pinkie spoke with a unheard amount of craziness in her voice. "Don't worry that much though, here. Have this one on me." In a flash had she injected Rarity with the content of another syringe. "This will paralyze you from your neck down, I want you to see it. See what you will become once I'm done."

"Thank you, P-Pinkie," said Rarity in a weak and broken. All of her feeling had begun to fade away shortly after that. The knife was set against the skin of one of her hindlegs. Rarity could have only watched to the horrors that would emerge.

For Pinkie started to skin her alive. She started by doing her hindlegs first and then make her way up. Rarity just sat there while she allowed it to happen. Her cutie mark and horn were already gone, the two things that made her a unicorn above anything else. Both were brutally taken away by a monster. A monster that went by the name of Pinkamena Diane Pie. The worst part of it all, was the fact that she called it her friend once.

Rarity gave up all hope as there was nothing she could do. Her horn was gone and the magic poured out of the wound. Which meant that it wasn't at her side anymore. Where her cutie mark used to be, blood was spilling heavily. And to top it all, was Pinkie skinning her alive. All in order to turn her into a dress of some sort. One she would probably wear after ending Rarity's life. "Oh Rarity, you are going to be such a wonderful dress!" said Pinkie in a voice filled with enthusiasm. But the unicorn said nothing. She shut her eyes from the scene and just cried while Pinkie did her job. If it could even be called a 'job'.

After half an hour had Pinkie reached her neck. "Now, I will stop here, because the head always gets messy. So if you don't mind it.." The earth pony then cut the skin loose around the neck and held all of it before the eyes of the unicorn.

Despite the fact that she didn't wanted it, did Rarity open her eyes for the first time since she started. Only to be met by the red tissue of her body and her skin which Pinkie held in front of her. Almost like it was some kind of acquired trophy. "This is going to be one wonderful dress, Rarity! I must thank you for keeping it such a good condition!" The injected, paralyzing fluids had begun to work out. Which meant that the pain came back to her, violently. Every spot on her body erupted in fire from the pain while other places began to bleed even more. But Pinkie didn't care one but about it, she only had an eye for the coat which she held against the light.

"Oh, I know where I am going to turn this into! A cloak like Trixie has! What do you think Rarity? Do you like that as well? Please say yes!"

"You, monster!" screamed Rarity in pain while her breathing became heavier.

Pinkie turned back to her. She lowered the coat and stared the unicorn deep in the eyes. She didn't show any mercy or remorse while she spoke her words. "Now that I had my fun, it is time."

"Time for what, Pinkie?" the unicorn questioned in pain and disbelief. She couldn't believe that there still was more to come to her torture.

"You must know Rarity, I never liked you, not as I like Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy or," Pinkie Pie began to giggle as she pointed to the stuffed up mare, "Rainbow here. I went easy on her when I made her guts into ingredients." She glanced deep in the eyes of Rarity and their blue eyes met one another. One pair was filled with despair and abandoned hope, whereas the other was filled with both hatred and insanity. "But I won't on yours..." the earth pony added in a sadistic tone.

"What..? No... Pinkie!" was all Rarity could say. Pinkie then threw the coat side and went away again. The squeaking wheels made their turn through the room and Rarity caught a machine. A horrible machine.

"I call this the 'gut-puller', it is something I made from decommissioned appliances from the bakery. How this works? Simple, it pulls all your guts out, and cleans them for processing."

"P-Processing?" Rarity asked confused while her tears had stopped. She couldn't cry anymore because of all the fluid loss she had suffered.

"Where did you think I got the rainbow jam from, silly?" Pinkie replied with a sick smile.

That did it for Rarity. She gave it all up there and then. She didn't have her horn anymore, her cutie marks were gone and even her coat. What else could Pinkie have done? "Go ahead, unleash your revenge on me, Pinkie... There is nothing left of me, all I am now... Is just a shell, waiting to get crushed," she brought forth in tears.

"I am not a total monster, Rarity and I will grant you your wish." She injected Rarity for the last time, paralyzing her again from the neck down. She then took the large knife again and sliced through all the muscles that she could find. Great yanks were made with it, all to break the body of the mare but leave the ingredients intact.

Rarity's bowels, the stomach, the liver, everything came out from the cuts that were made. Pinkie laughed loudly and turned her 'gut-puller' on. Mere seconds after the engine had come to life did she went looking for the end of the large intestines.

She found it after a small amount of time and severed it from the body. Then it was hooked to one of the many flesh hooks and revved up the engine more. Slowly were Rarity's guts turned into one, bloody pulp and mess. The earth pony laughed harder than ever before. All while the unicorn just cried. Rarity knew that it was over soon enough.

It took the machine a good ten minutes before all of her intestines were processed into one bloody pulp. Pinkie kept a close count to the her friend before she said her words. "I must say Rarity, you are a tough one. Most ponies would have left already at this point, but now, the largest part is being processed, there is just one thing left... Your heart."

When Rarity heard that, the drug had worked out and she felt all the pain again. "Pinkie, just... why?"

"If I tell you that, it won't be a surprise anymore, Rarity. Now, do not move. Not at all or a muscle," Pinkie replied with an uneasy calm to her. She picked up a clean scalpel and reached for the organs hanging outside Rarity's body. The crazed mare cut away the dangling stomach, liver and kidneys. All of them were thrown in the gut-puller for process.

Rarity kept on screaming in pain as the knife made its deadly cuts. "Now, the most important one," said Pinkie with a huge and uncomfortable smile on her face. The mare looked deep into Rarity's eyes before her hoof disappeared beneath the ribcage. With surgical precision had she begun to cut the heart loose from its arteries.

The pain was unbearable but Rarity still hold unto life, somehow. Even to Pinkie's own surprise. With one last, painful cut did the heart came loose. Pinkie caught it with her other hoof and quickly held it before Rarity's eyes. "I will keep your heart, as a reminder," she said to the dying mare.

"Thank, you... P-Pinkie..." Those were the last words to ever have left the mouth of the unicorn mare. She had died right there.

After Rarity had passed away did Pinkie look at the clock that hung behind the deceased mare. "One hour and forty minutes, not bad," the earth pony said to herself. She took Rarity's heart and walked over to a small table. The table held a jar that was filled with strong water. The mare placed the heart in the jar and closed the lid seconds afterwards. "So Rarity, now your heart will live on, forever!" spoke Pinkie under a giggle before she tapped the glass. She was looking whether or not the heart would still beat.

Once she had her fun, she had a look at her work and seemed to be proud on it. Pinie had everything she needed. But there was the haunting feeling that again, one of her friends had to die. It drove her over to sadness. "Well, at least they are on a better world now," she said with a tear in her own eye.

Pinkie then got another idea. Instead of making a dress out of Rarity's coat, she thought about doing the same she did too Rainbow. With a gleeful smile did she took the body and cleaned it until there were only bones left. Everything else went down the drain while she stuffed Rarity with filling material. She even began to hum 'the art of the dress' as a last honor aimed to her.

"Soon, you will be just like Rainbow, Rarity." After some time had Rarity indeed become as Rainbow, stuffed up and posed like only she could. Pinkie placed her next to Rainbow. The earth pony had a good look at the both of them and sighed deeply. She cleaned her working place and processed the pulp into a jam for the cupcakes to come.

Once everything was done, she made her way to a glass bowl. Her hoof reached inside of it and took out a piece of paper. She read the content of the little piece before her eyes while her lips curled up into a nasty grin. "Soon, so very, very soon," she whispered to herself.


End file.
